


和洗衣工

by guaguagua



Series: 向导产乳系列 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 向导产乳系列的番外-2。向导和洗衣工胡安娜的故事.
Relationships: Combeferre & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 向导产乳系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653916
Kudos: 2





	和洗衣工

“公白飞先生，您的衣服。”  
胡安娜把盛着干净衣服的包袱放在公白飞的桌子上，说道。  
见公白飞没有反应，她又喊了他一声。  
公白飞这才像是回过了神，忙道：“谢谢您。”  
胡安娜看着他，眉头皱了一下，若有所思地攥着裙子，深吸了几口气。不行，还是说不出口——她的脚尖轻轻地磨蹭着地毯。再度尝试着鼓足勇气。那可是公白飞啊。  
胡安娜不知道到底该如何开口，她甚至不能判断自己的想法到底真是有据可循的猜想还是一种男人们所说的神经质。那些淌着奶渍的衬衫，还有上周送来的格外肮脏的衣裤……尤其是上周送来的这些！这对于公白飞这种单身的年轻学生实在是很不平常。她知道医学生的衣服一直都有各种各样古怪的污渍——血啦，脓液啦，药汤啦，还有各种被烤焦的被划破的痕迹，以及她所不知道的那些化学试剂——但，但这种，她想她很清楚那是什么。

一周以来，被轮奸的记忆一直缠绕着公白飞。他以为，只要他不愿甘心受那些恃强凌弱的人的干扰，他就不会受干扰。但是他再一次错了。  
有时候从梦中醒来，他感觉自己的身体仿佛不属于自己，被强迫的感觉就像是刚刚发生，在他的身上那些指痕和精斑还在。而当他冷静下来，发现只有涨奶的疼痛是最为真实的。也许是这种生理上的困扰连带着他想起了其余的那些，他想。他尝试去把奶挤净，但他发现他开始抗拒触碰身体。他的手一旦触碰胸口，那被强迫着抚摸和吸奶的回忆就瞬间涌来。他几乎丧失了为自己排奶的勇气。

胡安娜还在犹豫着。前段时间开始，公白飞的衬衫就和刚生完孩子的妇女一样，以至于她一直以为那是被他借给别人穿的，一直没有多问。本来打探客人的私事并非洗衣工该做的，她想。他这样的学生，即使有情人或者有私生子在巴黎也不算什么新鲜的事情。但是最近的一批衣物让她不能不做点什么……那和被恶棍找麻烦的女人的一模一样，上面有血，有精液，有麻绳的纤维，又有被撕扯的痕迹。显然，这衣服上的痕迹暗示着在哪里发生过一场暴行。她不能把公白飞和那种禽兽联系在一起，也不觉得公白飞就当真……但她觉得她就是应当问明这是怎么回事。  
“您还有别的事吗？”公白飞察觉到了什么，率先问道。声音里夹着一种他自己也说不清的紧张。  
于是胡安娜深吸一口气，攥紧了裙子：“您有什么想和我说的吗？”话一出口她就后悔了，埋怨自己怎么把话说成了这样，这太尴尬了——是自己主动找公白飞问事情的，公白飞怎么会有话想对自己说呢！这样开口简直和不通人情的父亲们一个样！不过这种话一但开口也就没有了退缩的可能，胡安娜不论如何都得把话说完了。  
“我直接和您说了吧，先生，我之所以敢这样说不仅是因为我觉得一切真的很奇怪，”胡安娜飞快地说道，“也是因为我以为您是一位好人。至少我目前还这样认为。所以我认为这件事情有和您公开说出来的必要。”  
“您……”公白飞几乎可以清晰地听到自己的心跳声。  
“您如果生气或者不高兴，那也是我所设想过的后果。我也接受。但我觉得我必须……确认我所……”也许话不用说的那么明白，她痛苦地抓紧了裙子，想道，这个人那样聪慧，又那样有知识，怎么可能真的不明白呢——  
“是衣服的事情吗？”公白飞问。  
胡安娜点点头。  
“您最近……不，我不知道该怎么问您，我唯一知道的就是您给我的这批衣服上面的痕迹很不对——不仅和往常不一样，而且作为一个洗衣工，作为一个女人，作为一个二十多岁的女人，我一眼就明白了……我一看就这道这意味着什么。您明白我的意思吗？”  
“这在……”  
“我知道这样做也许是……不，我不知道到底发生了什么，又是怎么样发生的，但是我唯一知道的就是这些痕迹很不对……”  
“您所猜的事情是有依据的。”公白飞说，“是我。是我前几天遇到过麻烦。”  
“天哪。”胡安娜望着他，“这么说……公白飞先生，我很抱歉。”  
“您还是知道了，胡安娜。”公白飞摇了摇头，叫她不要自责，“之前，你是不是也看到过一些奶渍？”  
胡安娜点点头。  
“那也是我的。”公白飞说。  
“我不明白……”  
“我一开始也不明白。我曾经看过医生，医生也说不清我的身体像哺乳期的妇女一样的具体缘由。这不常见，但这就是发生在我身上的事。”  
“我一直没有和您说。我想这些痕迹您一定看到了，我一直感谢您没有把它告诉给任何别的人。”  
“当然的，我怎能……”  
“我明白这有多么不寻常。只是我不明白这种异常……怎么会让那些人……”突然之间，公白飞将眼镜摘下，单手挡住脸，缓缓坐在了沙发上。  
尽管一直有所猜测，但是当猜测被证明是事实的瞬间，胡安娜整个人直接怔住了。她没有底气说自己不为公白飞的异常惊讶或者感到畏惧和不知所措，但是当看到公白飞颤抖的肩背时，她再度想起了那兽性的痕迹，鼻头猛地一酸，控制不住地发出了一声颤抖着的哽咽。  
胡安娜掸了一把自己的裙子，然后也坐到沙发的垫子上，把手放在公白飞的肩头。当眼前的人是一个绅士的时候，她突然犹豫是否应当把过去那些安慰女友的话说出口，但当这一念头出现在脑海时，她自己都觉得太过于荒唐：是绅士或者妇女又有什么关系呢，现在的结果不都是一样吗，她想。  
“他们都是混蛋。”她说，“都是该下地狱的混蛋。”  
等公白飞平静下来后，她又说：  
“不过有一点……也许您会感到安慰些。这个情况不是最糟的那种。您不用担心您会怀孕。”她又问他有什么受伤的地方。  
“胸口很痛。”  
“是不是堵奶了？”  
“我觉得是。”  
“我应当给您带一个做过看护士的夫人过来。她们在这方面很有经验。保证不会让你为难的。”


End file.
